


Head in the Clouds

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kaien just wants to make Shuhei happy, M/M, Short One Shot, Shuhei crushing on Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: He felt guilty for it, but he couldn’t stop kissing Kaien and clawing at his back, leaving scratch marks that would definitely be there in the morning.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Shiba Kaien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



He felt guilty for it, but he couldn’t stop kissing Kaien and clawing at his back, leaving scratch marks that would definitely be there in the morning. Shuhei was used to having crushes or flings. But this crush he had on the substitute soul reaper was blowing out of proportion. He tried to tell himself that he didn’t care, let alone want to even check up on the teenager. Kurosaki’s life wasn’t his business.    
  
“Hey, head in the clouds?” Kaien chuckled softly, his voice resembling Ichigo’s  _ so much  _ and it somehow made Shuhei’s heart ache.    
  
“Something like that…” Shuhei whispered and cupped Kaien’s face, distracting them both by reconnecting their lips  delicately. Kaien gave in, though the black-haired male wasn’t going to drop this subject forever. He’d figure out later what that look of sadness was all about…    
  
“Mmm, well we better do something about that then, right?” Kaien chuckled softly and nuzzled the male’s throat before grinding their hips together with Hisagi still firmly resting on his lap.    
  
“Nn…!” Was the response the lieutenant got, and Kaien couldn't help but chuckle once more and keep grinding their hips, eager to tease the pent up Lieutenant. It seemed to be working from all the soft little whimpers slipping from Hisagi’s parted lips. It was only confirmed when the tattooed male stripped in Kaien’s lap and gripped the male’s cock, crying out and tossing his head back when he settled down on the soul reaper’s cock.    
  
Panting softly, Shuhei shivered at the sensation of hands running up and down his sides to soothe him and help him adjust to the rod buried deep inside his clenching heat.  _ It felt so damn good...at least that he could admit.  _   
  
“There’s a good boy~” Kaien teased playfully, but the way he uttered caused Shuhei to whimper and rock his hips, thrusting up and then right back down onto that perfect cock filling every bit of his insides. Mewling, Shuhei’s head fell forward to rest on Kaien’s broad shoulder as Kaien stepped in to help with the pace by gripping the Lieutenant's hips and ramming him right down on his cock. The fast pace continued just like that and soon the room felt steamy with both Shuhei’s broken cries and Kaien’s low groans mingling together.    
  
“O-Oh, c-close-!” Shuhei tried to choke out, but the warning barely came in time. Spilling his seed and coating both of their chests in it, the male whined softly only to sob when he felt a hot substance filling him up to the brim “Nnn!” Biting down sharply on his own bottom lip, Kaien joined in the mess as he kept cumming.    
  
“Ha….ha…” Both panting, Shuhei’s earlier concerns, and worries dissolved. He was too absorbed in this to find a single care.    



End file.
